fruityfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog/v8
}}Cumulative v8 Changelist is as follows: ---- GENERAL *Lakes: Now defined as 5 tiles or less of contiguous Water. 6 tiles or more become an inland sea and are eligible for sea resources and coastal buildings/cargo ships from adjacent cities. *Fix Tooltips for Hidden Antiquity Sites now correctly reference Aesthetics tree (instead of Exploration). CIVILIZATIONS *Babylon: Free Great Scientist now arrives at Philosophy (instead of Writing). *Korea: UA now makes specialists give +1 Science (down from +2). Great person tile improvements remain unchanged at +2 Science. *Ottomans: Replaced UA entirely - old UA discarded, new UA is "Ottoman Tolerance: Each city gets +1 Happiness for each Religion in that city with at least 1 Follower." (Yes, this works for your Religion) *France: Updated UA "City of Light" - removed old effect and replaced with "Whenever you build a World Wonder with any Great Work slots or a Guild in your Capital, gain one free cultural Great Person that matches the type of slots or Guild." **NOTE: You only get 1 free Great Person regardless of the total number of Great Work slots in the wonder. If built in the capital, this happens once for each Guild, and once each for the following 8 World Wonders: Great Library, Parthenon, Globe Theater, Sistine Chapel, Uffizi, Louvre, Broadway, Sydney Opera House. Additionally, this will only give you a Great Person the first time you build each Guild. You can't gain multiple Great People by selling and rebuilding them or having them conquered and rebuilding them in your new Capital. UNITS *Early Siege Units: Catapult, Roman Ballista, Trebuchet, and Cannon now have the Indirect Fire promotion for free (but not Korean Hwach'a, Assyrian Siege Tower, or Hunnic Battering Ram). *Swordsman/Indonesian Kris Swordsman/Iroquois Mohawk Warrior: (not Roman Legion) Combat Strength increased to 15 (up from 14). *Missile Cruiser: Now has the Indirect Fire promotion for free. *Stealth Bomber: change No longer has Evasion reduced to 75% (back to 100%). BUILDINGS *Garden/Indonesian Candi: Now requires Drama & Poetry (instead of Theology). WORLD WONDERS *Angkor Wat: No longer provides +25% border growth in all cities. Moved to Theology. Hammer cost reduced to 201 (down from 268) on Quick speed to match other wonders in that Tech. *Stonehenge: Now provides +3 Faith per turn (down from +5) but also grants 100 Faith on Quick Speed when built. Now also provides +25% border growth in all cities (old Angkor Wat bonus). *Big Ben: Gold purchasing discount reduced to -12% (from -15%). SOCIAL POLICIES ;Honor *Warrior Code: Fix No longer gives +15% production to Melee units. *Discipline: Fix Mounted Ranged units now correctly get this bonus. ;Piety *Mandate of Heaven: Bonus faith reduced to +1 (down from +3). ;Aesthetics *Artistic Genius: Bonus Science from Great Works reduced to +3 (from +4). No longer has a free Great Writer (moved to Cultural Exchange). *Cultural Exchange: Bonus Culture / Tourism from Great Works removed. Now has a free Great Writer (instead of Artistic Genius). *Flourishing of the Arts: No longer gives +25% Culture in cities with a world wonder. Instead gives +2 Culture from all Great Works and World Wonders. ;Commerce *Mercantilism: Gold purchasing discount reduced to -20% (from -25%). IDEOLOGIES ;Autocracy *Mobilization: Gold purchasing discount reduced to -25% (from -33%). RELIGION ;General *Inquisitors: Now cost 40% less faith to purchase. *Pantheons: All Pantheons are now founded at 15 Faith on Quick Speed. The cost to found a Pantheon no longer increases when other players found their own Pantheons (but if they do it faster, you'll still lose access to that Pantheon, the same as how Religious Beliefs become inaccessible for your Religion if someone else founds theirs first same turn). ;Reformation Beliefs *Jesuit Education: Cost to Faith purchase Universities, Public Schools, and Research Labs increased by ~30%. Category:Changelog Category:Archive v8